


Almost There

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Pancake Mix, Restraints, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sketchbook, Sketches, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve isalmostfinished drawing Darcy, but Bucky can't wait anymore.





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Pancake mix, Restraints, Sketchbook.

It had been quiet in the room for too long. Darcy had to ask.

"What's the pancake mix for?"

"Breakfast," Bucky replied, putting it in the refrigerator and exiting the kitchen.

Darcy frowned. 

"Don't move," Steve scolded, focused on his sketchbook. "I'm almost there."

"About time," Bucky said, running his eyes over Darcy. "It's just about as bad for me as it is for you, doll. Having to look but not touch."

Darcy arched against the restraints at the thought of Bucky touching her.

"Don't go riling her up," Steve told him. "I'm not ready yet."

"But she is," Bucky argued. "Look at her."

Darcy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to stay still until Steve was finished drawing, and then he'd reward her. They both would.

"Not yet," Steve said.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'? You're shading. How much of that do you really need, anyway?"

"Just—wait!"

"You should probably tie us both up the next time you wanna draw her all laid out like that," Bucky told him.

"Maybe I will," Steve shot back.

"Please," Darcy whimpered. 

"Steve," Bucky said, but it sounded like a plea.

"Two more minutes," Steve said firmly.

"How about  _ no _ more minutes?" Bucky suggested.

Steve made a noise—Darcy opened her eyes to see Bucky kissing his neck.

"Not helping," Steve grated out, scribbling feverishly at the sketchbook.

"If I can't touch her I'm touching you," Bucky told Steve before slipping his hands under Steve's t-shirt and giving Darcy a peek at his abs.

"Mmm," Darcy hummed, shifting her legs a little as she watched Bucky's hands move over Steve's torso.

"Little hard to get details down when you're doing that," Steve complained, tilting his head so Bucky could move his lips over the back of Steve's neck. "Her eyes are perfect right now."

"Yeah, and why do you think that is?" Bucky murmured against his skin.

Steve let out a frustrated breath and attempted to shrug Bucky off, but Bucky used the opportunity to get his hand down the front of Steve's athletic pants.

Darcy moaned and Steve swore, his eyes falling shut. He was obviously struggling to stay on task but just as obviously enjoying Bucky's ministrations.

"Buck—"

"Hurry up, Stevie. The longer you take on that, the longer Darcy gets left out. You don't want that, do you?"

Steve's eyes opened, and when he gazed at Darcy it was no longer with the eye of an artist. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he took her in.

"Art can wait," he decided, and set his sketchbook aside.

" _ Finally _ ," Bucky breathed.

Darcy agreed, but she couldn't put the thought into words due to the feeling of their hands moving over her.

"You okay, doll?" Bucky asked later.

Darcy could only arch up toward him with a shiver as she confessed: "Almost there."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with what you think these three like best on their pancakes.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169517544308/almost-there)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
